


Друг в беде не бросит

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Друг в беде не бросит, лишнего не спросит - вот что значит настоящий верный друг!Куроо, несомненно, друг отличный.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Друг в беде не бросит

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Вредная привычка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203577) by [fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020). 



Бокуто был драматичен. В общем-то, он был драматичен всегда, но сегодня прямо был в ударе: кидал на Куроо безумные горящие взгляды и иногда даже пытался мимикой передать некое крайне важное секретное послание, что в его исполнении выглядело впечатляюще. Куроо разрывало между рациональными опасениями, что лучше бы не связываться с этим, чем бы оно ни было, и любопытством. Впрочем, рациональность в данном случае была обречена изначально, так что когда Бокуто по окончании общей тренировки буквально затолкал его в одну из кладовок с инвентарём, Куроо морально подготовился ко всему. 

— Куроо! — весомо произнёс Бокуто, стискивая его плечи горячими руками. 

Он стоял перед Куроо, опустив голову, весь такой выразительный в своей значительности, что дальше было просто некуда. Пауза затягивалась, и Куроо уже собирался её прервать, когда Бокуто наконец поднял голову и вновь пронзил его пылающим взглядом. 

— Я влюбился, Куроо! — сказал он торжественно. И сразу, без перехода, с отчаянной просьбой: — Что мне делать, Куроо?

Холодное мгновение, в которое мелькнула мысль, что влюбился Бокуто в него, миновало очень быстро. Ситуация больше смахивала на то, что Бокуто решил сделать Куроо своим поверенным в любовных делах. Задавив невольное облегчение, Куроо решил уточнить: 

— И в кого же?

Бокуто посмотрел на него так, словно собирался сообщить величайшую тайну современности. 

— В Акааши.

— Да неужели? — не удержался Куроо.

Нет, на самом деле было чему удивляться: Куроо отнюдь не был уверен, что у Бокуто когда-нибудь щёлкнет в мозгу. Тот был из людей, способных всю жизнь прожить, искренне считая, что они просто вот так дружат. К тому же, часто казалось, что в голове у Бокуто слишком много волейбола, и на остальное там просто не хватает места. 

— Да! — с жаром выдохнул Бокуто, совершенно не уловив сарказма.

Отпустив изрядно помятые плечи Куроо, он заметался по тесному помещению, картинно заламывая руки. 

— Понимаешь, он улыбнулся, и я — бамм! Как взорвалось в голове! Я даже дышать перестал, — Бокуто прижал руки к груди. — Такая лёгкая улыбка, знаешь, самыми уголками губ, — он коснулся своих, будто пытаясь показать. — И глаза, у него так блестели глаза! Он был… прекрасен!

Куроо сумел не передёрнуться в ответ на это придыхание и без шуток ощутил гордость собой. Он вздохнул и решил быть хорошим другом. В конце концов, Куроо по-своему любил Бокуто, каким бы обалдуем тот не был, и насколько ситуация бы не взывала к упражнениям в остроумии, а всё же потешаться над столь искренними чувствами было нехорошо. 

— Так признайся ему, — озвучил Куроо очевидное.

Бокуто моргнул и покраснел до самых корней волос, опустил голову и внезапно зашептал: 

— Не могу. А вдруг он мне откажет?

Столько отчаяния было в его севшем голосе, что сердце поневоле сжималось в ответ.

— Откажет тебе? Акааши? — Куроо постарался голосом выразить всю дикость подобного предположения, но Бокуто был непробиваем. 

— Он же такой… такой!.. — не сумев подобрать подходящего слова, Бокуто взмахнул руками.

Да, Акааши определённо был «такой», но: 

— Ты и сам вполне хорош, — напомнил другу Куроо и ободряюще ухмыльнулся. 

— Ну да… — вяло согласился Бокуто.

Убеждённым он не выглядел. Кажется, его настиг очередной приступ самоуничижения. Бокуто ковырял пальцем стопку сложенных матов и, по-видимому, размышлял, не похоронить ли себя среди них. Плечи его обвисли и вся фигура выражала покорную обречённость. 

— Эй, откуда столько сомнений в себе? — сказал Куроо. — Разве ты не капитан, не ас? Разве трибуны на матчах не скандируют твоё имя? Думаешь, ты не способен завоёвывать сердца?

Бокуто искоса посмотрел на него. «Продолжай», — как бы говорил его взгляд. Куроо подавил усмешку: сейчас требовалось быть смертельно серьёзным.

Куроо знал, что всё решится в течение ближайших пары дней, если не нескольких часов, и совершенно не важно, что он тут сейчас насоветует. В Бокуто ничего не держалось, все его чувства чисто и ярко транслировались вовне, особенно такие сильные. Именно поэтому он так умел зажигать окружающих своей энергией — но это же одновременно превращало его в открытую книгу. Не было и шанса, что Акааши не заметит происходящее, и он уж точно это не проигнорирует. Но для собственного достоинства Бокуто было бы лучше, конечно, не дожидаться, пока Акааши возьмёт всё в свои руки. Ну и превращения тренировок в декорации к любовной драме тоже не хотелось, так что у Куроо был и свой интерес ускорить события.

— Давай, соберись! Ты сильный, ты шикарный, ты даже не знаешь, что значит сдаваться! — Куроо похлопал Бокуто по спине. — У тебя обязательно всё получится.

Бокуто неуверенно расправил плечи. 

— Ты думаешь? — с надеждой спросил он. 

— Я уверен, — искренне сказал Куроо.

Только Бокуто мог в упор не замечать, какими глазами Акааши смотрит на него.

Бокуто глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Выпрямился уже по-настоящему. 

— Значит, получится? 

— Да. 

— Я смогу. 

— Да. 

— Он скажет мне «да». 

— Конечно. 

— Ведь я хорош. 

— Абсолютно!

Бокуто заулыбался с обычным своим сиянием: 

— Так чего же мы ждём?!

Они с Бокуто выбрали для встречи тихий закуток двора позади одного из корпусов, выгодно укрытый от посторонних глаз пышно разросшимся кустарником. Куроо добыл Акааши и привёл в условленное место. Это было просто: достаточно было сказать, что его ждёт Бокуто, и Акааши пришёл бы куда угодно. Важнее было, чтобы сам Бокуто к тому времени не струхнул бы повторно и не решил убежать, но, к счастью, тот ждал где положено. При виде Акааши он залился краской, дёрнулся было в сторону, но взял себя в руки и лишь кинул на Куроо панический взгляд. Куроо показал Бокуто большие пальцы и ободряюще широко улыбнулся, а затем отступил поглубже в кусты. На то, чтобы вообще уйти, его совести всё же не хватило. Слишком хотелось досмотреть спектакль до конца.

Бокуто, тем временем, взял очередную паузу, которая всё длилась и длилась, пока Акааши не произнёс вопросительно: 

— Бокуто-сан?

Бокуто сглотнул так громко, что Куроо услышал даже у себя в кустах. 

— Акааши! — начал было Бокуто, но снова завис.

Возможно, ему не хватало поддерживающих криков и транспарантов, но Куроо рассудил, что вылезать из зарослей обратно всё же не стоит. 

— Да?.. — отозвался Акааши, так и не дождавшись продолжения. 

По мнению Куроо, цвет лица Бокуто был достаточно красноречив, чтобы продолжения и не требовалось для понимания происходящего. И всё-таки определённые слова должны были быть произнесены. 

— Акааши! — при второй попытке голос Бокуто звучал уже увереннее. — Ты очень мне нравишься! Давай встречаться, пожалуйста!

Сказано было так чисто и чётко, что Куроо ощутил прилив гордости за друга. 

Выпалив своё признание, Бокуто застыл в тревожном ожидании, глядя на Акааши во все глаза. И ему (вместе с Куроо) выпала весьма редкая возможность наблюдать, как Акааши меняется в лице. Глаза Акааши чуть расширились, затем он моргнул, посмотрел себе под ноги, потом в сторону, и на скулах у него расцвели неяркие пятна румянца. Он неровно вздохнул, приоткрыл рот, вернул взгляд на Бокуто и хрипловато сказал: 

— Да, Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто, похоже, опять забыл, как дышать, и на этот раз Куроо его понимал. И, видимо, настал тот момент, когда уйти всё же требовалось, тем более Куроо не был уверен, что готов смотреть на продолжение этого разговора. Поэтому он тихо развернулся и выбрался из кустов с противоположной стороны. Что ж, Бокуто на сегодня он явно был больше не нужен. А значит, пришло время найти Кенму.


End file.
